


Saved

by ChrysanthemumzFirestone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Comedy, F/M, I suck at this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Sadness, backstories, first fanfic, i suck, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumzFirestone/pseuds/ChrysanthemumzFirestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is a normal teen. Or so he thinks. Kageyama runs into a girl and ends up saving her. Its from her perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan-fic please enjoy :D.

Today started out like any other day, I am Chrysanthemum Flame Firestone. I am the slave of my enemies, Xavier, oldest son. His name is Damian. Today we were at some sort of High School Club of some sort. I couldn't tell, after all I'm blind due to the golden guard around my neck, well stabbing my neck. It's a sign to show I'm a slave. He threw me into the place and I heard him walk in.

“Give me my, hmmm, my sword.” He said his voice like knives stabbing me.

“N-no…” What am I doing?! “I-I'm DONE being your TOY!” I'm yelling. Hes going to brand me, I just know it!

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! MAYBE IT'S TIME I BRAND YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY I'VE WAITED THIS LONG!”

I could feel the red hot metal getting closer to my skin. But then something happened, I heard a grunt of pain from Damian and a loud CLANG of metal falling to the floor.

“KAGEYAMA?!” I heard a boy yell, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“LEAVE HER ALONE.” I heard a voice that sounded like someone I once knew say to Damian.

“H-Hinata… His eyes, they turned… GREEN” Another voice exclaimed.

_Green eyes? Familiar voice? Luke? Is that you? Or is this just a dream of hope?_

[FLASH BACK]

_“Jahliyah, you're still young, but you must know. When you get a little older you will be betrayed. You will be turned into a slave, but do not worry, a reincarnation of you you once loved will save you. His are not green but when he comes they will turn green. He will save you life. Give him the little green bell on my desk. Hide it somewhere with you where they will not find it. When you meet him give it to him, but before you give it to him, infuse it with you essence you will understand when it happens. You are dismissed.” She rubbed my hair and left to her room._

__

_I grabbed the bell and put it in my bra. I wonder why she told me now. Who's going to betray me? Who will recarnate from who?! Why am I so worried about all this?! Her predictions aren't always on point, who says this one is? Fate says so..._

 

[END OF FLASHBACK]

“Kageyama?” I repeated. I could feel eyes turn to me. “Kageyama… Luke?”

 **  
** I felt a burst of power. I ripped the golden guard out of my neck. I grabbed the sword that belonged to Damian and threw it into his arm. I went full power and I punched him in the stomach and kicked his balls, I threw him into the air and opened a portal to the Elemental Prison of the Kingdom. Chains shot out of the portal and went around his neck, waist, arms, and legs. It started dragging him down. He was struggling enough to talk.

 

"FUUUUUCK! MY FATHER WILL FREE ME!" he yelled, continuing to struggle.

I walked up to him and said, before kicking him, "Your father will be dead." I said calmly kicking him through the portal.

I turned to Kageyama-sama and reached inside my bra, I took out a little green bell. I used a spell to infuse it with myself. I gave it to him. 

 

"Here, when you ring this Ill be there before you can say, Deoxyribonucleic acid!" I said, smiling brightly. "Lets test it out!" 

I ran through the door and jumped up, I landed on a nearby cloud. I head the far bell jingle loudly in my brain. I jumped down and rolled into the gym. But then I rolled to much and slammed into the wall.

"Kageyama-sama, whats you full name?" I asked smiling at him, acting as though my back was not in pain.

 

"Kageyama-sama...? Huh, oh my name is Kageyama Tobio." He replied.

 

"Oh right, got it, and now because you saved me I'm now your loyal servant! OH MY GOSH WHERE HAVE MY MANNERS GONE! My name is Firestone Chrysanthemum." I said bowing low.

 

"Servant? You don't need to-" he began, but I cut him off.

 

"OF COURSE I HAVE TO! ITS TRADITION! Besides the bell, you, and me are all bound so its to late for me not being your servant. Also you cant get rid of the bell or anything like that."

 

"Oh, well you dont need to use sama." he persisted.

 

"Dont be so reluctant,  ** _king,_** beside was a king without a loyal servant?" Said a douchey looking tall guy with glasses.

 

"Don't call me king!" 

 

I could tell Kageyama-sama, oops, I mean Kageyama did not like the title king like I did not like my formal name queen so I walked up to the douchebag and kicked in the balls. He fell down clutching his crotch.

 

"T-tsuki!" A freckly boy said looking horrified.

 

"Please know that if you pester Kageyama-sam- oops, I mean Kageyama, then you pester me. Pester me and your in pain!" I said smiling sweetly at the douche 'Tsuki'. Unfortunately I did not get to say anything else because I threw up next to him. He scooted away from the vomit looking pained and disgusted. "Ugh... sorry... stupid... ugh... upside down... stomach valve..." I said as best as I could without falling. 

 

Then I heard a even MORE familiar angry/happy voice screaming my name. "CHRYSANTHEMUM YOU'RE OKAY!!! NOW GIVE ME MY STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Ill update as often as I can. And yassss cliffhanger. Who is the mysterious person of whom stuff is in my possession?! Find out next in saved. I SOUND LIKE A TV SHOW MY GOSH!


End file.
